


Shall We?

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little rough sex, Awkward Boners, Comforting, Couple goals, Cuddling, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy gabenath, Gabe makes her a dress, Kissing, Nathalie still loves him, Oral Sex, Sexy Nathalie, Smut, dating fluff, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Nathalie and Gabriel's relationship has recently begun. He wants his Nathalie to be there with him every step of the way. Luckily for him, an event is coming up, and he wants her to go with him.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to these two dancing. You can't stop me.
> 
> Also, this may be a little similar to my other fic, 'May I Have This Dance', mainly because I love these two so much and I'm honestly desperate for a dancing scene.

Gabriel and Nathalie have recently began their relationship. It's been hidden from the press's eye so far, but Gabriel is hoping to soon make their relationship public. They both find it to be rather difficult at times to keep it secret. It's become even worse now. They can barely go anywhere in public together. They have to resist the urge not to hold hands or be touchy with each other. They don't like to keep this a secret. They want the world to know they are together. Lucky for them both, a fashion gala is coming up, which means there will be important faces, as well as the tabloids, which also means they can finally tell the world their secret that they've been keeping for some time now.

* * *

Gabriel sat at his desk, a little unsettled by his endeavor. He was nervous about asking Nathalie to be his date. Why could he? He had done this with Emilie several times in the past. Why is this so difficult? He wiped a hand over his face, trying to wipe away his struggles. He was trying to contemplate on how he would ask Nathalie. He was trying so hard, despite this being such an easy task.

Then, an idea struck. He quickly picked up his stylus and went to his notes, where he had made a sketch of a dress he wanted Nathalie to wear. He made little notes off to the side, as well as picking up the notes he had of her measurements. He had had these for a little while, and could put them to good use. It was a good thing he had made her outfits in the past.

He began to redesign her dress. He had to act fact, thought, for he had limited time.

* * *

Gabriel stood in his office in the early hours of the morning working on the dress. He was sewing the final pieces when Nathalie walked in. "Nathalie, could you come over for a second? I need your opinion on this"

"Of course"

Nathalie walked over to his side. Gabriel had his fingers in his chin, wondering if there was anything else he could add. "What do you think?" He asked her. "Gabriel, it's beautiful" she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "Though, I have to ask, who is it for?"

"It's actually for you"

Nathalie's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the Autumn fashion gala this weekend..."

"Of course I'll go with you"

"I mean I had this whole design planned and I was going to show you, and- wait, you would?" She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "You're cute when you ramble on like that. Of course I'll go" He took her hands in his and kissed her softly on the lips, faint blush creeping up on both their cheeks. "Perfect"

* * *

It was the day of the gala. Nathalie stood at the bathroom counter with her dress on, applying some of her natural make-up. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. She had every right to be. It was the day that they planned to make their relationship public to everyone. She didn't know how everyone would take it. She had her fair share of nasty comments in the past, claiming she slept her way into her position. They both knew that wasn't true, but it still stung nonetheless. She wasn't sure what to expect. She hoped that there wouldn't be too much hate. She hoped.

She was putting the finishing touches to her look when her phone buzzed. She smiled as she read the text. 

_I'm ready when you are. I'm in the lobby when you're ready._

_~Gabriel_ I'll be down in a second. She replied.

She took a deep breath took one last glance in the mirror before the dubbed herself presentable. She grabbed her clutch and walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. 

Gabriel stood in the middle of the foyer when he saw his date at the top of the stairs. She looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was down in waves and her body looked stunning in the dress, just as he imagined. He felt himself getting excited, maybe a little... Too excited. He could feel himself getting slightly aroused at the sight before him. He had to contain himself, or else they would be late.

When she reached him, his jaw nearly dropped. She looked gorgeous. "You look absolutely stunning" he holds out his hand to her. She blushed deeply and took his hand. "I could say the same for you" She replied. "You look very handsome"

He squeezed her hand. "Shall we?" He asked. "Let's do this"

He moved her hands to his arm and they were on their way. They walked out the door and into the limo. They had made sure that Adrien was safety at Nino's. He wanted to spend the entire night with Nathalie, so he allowed Adrien to spend the night at his friend's house. 

As they drove off, Gabriel could see Nathalie fidgeting in her seat. He could sense her emotions. She was nervous. He gently squeezed her hand to assure her that everything was going to be okay. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that she would be okay. 

When the car stopped, Gabriel got out. All eyes were on him when he held a hand into the limo. Next thing they knew, a dark haired beauty in a red dress was on his arm. They noticed that her hands were delicately wrapped around his arm. The tabloids immediately recognized her as Nathalie Sancoeur. They were amazed to see her like this. She looked exquisite. She looked different. Reporters were immediately bombarding the two with questions, asking if she was his date that evening, or if rumors about their relationship were true. 

To settle the tabloids, he explained that he and Nathalie had been dating for some time now, and that they were awaiting the day where they would announce it. They would surely have a field day with this one. 

As they walked inside, Gabriel gave Nathalie a quick peck on the cheek. He could hear people talking around them. Those voices were barley heard, as the music around them drowned them all out. The next song they heard was a slow dance. "May I have this dance?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "Of course"

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before leading her into a dance. Gabriel's hand was placed on her hip while his other intertwined with hers. Nathalie placed her other hand on his shoulder. He gracefully lead Nathalie across the dance floor as the music played. Even with the music played around them, everything was tuned out. It was like they were in their own little world. They were lost in each other's eyes. He truly loved her. Both of them felt as though their bodies were pressing even closer together, that their faces we're leaning towards each other.

"Gabriel... I"

"Nathalie..."

They closed their eyes and closed the distance between them. Everything stopped. The world around them had just stopped. It was only the two of them in that moment. Slowly, they pulled back. 

"That was..." Nathalie tried to say. She couldn't find the right words at that moment.

"Amazing" Gabriel finished. Both of them blushed. They kept dancing when Gabriel looked at her with an almost lustful look in his eye. Nathalie noticed and leaned in for another kiss. The feeling in Gabriel's pants came back. 

_Oh fuck! Not now! What if she notices!_ he screamed in his mind. Their bodies were pressed so closely together that Gabriel feared for his life that Nathalie would notice his erection. He didn't want this to be awkward. 

Nathalie could feel something bump against her thigh. She blushed and said nothing. She didn't want Gabriel to know that she knew. All she did was smile. 

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God. I don't think she... SHIT!_ The bulge became even more noticeable. Nathalie couldn't help but look down a little at the tent in his pants. 

"Uhm, Gabriel?"

"Oh shit" he felt so embarrassed. Nathalie cupped his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Gabriel, it's okay. We're dating, and we love each other, don't we? It's okay that you feel that way about me"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just relieved that you don't find it disturbing that I'm feeling this way right now"

"I can relieve you a little more if you'd like" she suggested with a hint of sexiness in her voice.

"Nath, We should go"

"We should"

As they hurried back into the car, they quickly shut the door and waited for the privacy screen to close so nobody would see them. Nathalie took her seat next to Gabriel. A cheeky hand went from her lap to Gabriel's, gently rubbing his clothed erection. The bulge hadn't gone away, and it didn't help that Nathalie was rubbing him. In fact, it only made him harder. 

"Damn, Nath" he moaned. "Gorilla could hear us"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything severe, but still, we better be quiet"

Nathalie moved and took off her heels. She climbed into Gabriel's lap and kissed him hotly. She kept rubbing him, now adding a little more pressure. 

"Nath, I want to feel you" Nathalie's pressure increased. "You have to resist, Gabriel" his hands gripped the seat and his eyes winced shut. "I want to show you something, Gabriel" 

Nathalie got off of him and sat on the opposite seat. She smirked at Gabriel and took off her panties. She spread her legs wide and watched as Gabriel's face turned red. "You like what you see, Gabey?"

"It's... It's perfect. I want to fuck your little pussy so hard until you scream my name" 

"Sounds tempting, honey, but you have to wait until we get back. Then, I'm all yours"

"Stop torturing me" he groaned. 

This should be fun. She got back on his lap and continued with her kisses. He tried to touch her, but she would always stop him. "Not yet" she told him. "Well, then I'm going to show you something, baby" Gabriel unbuckled his pants to reveal his hardening cock. Nathalie was surprised by how big he was. Her mouth watered at the sight. Her eyes were focused on him. She tried to touch his growing member, but Gabriel quickly stopped her. "Not yet" he mimicked her actions from earlier. She looked angry at him. Gabriel, however, had a smug look of satisfaction on his face. He couldn't wait to get home. He looked over at her and saw she was still a little upset. "I love you too" he put himself back in his boxers and he adjusted his pants.

The ride back to the mansion didn't take long. When they got back, he took Nathalie by the hand and they made their way to his bedroom. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to fuck Nathalie senseless into the bed. He could feel his erection rub painfully in his pants. He needed to take them off. He needed that sweet relief. 

He locked the door behind them and they made their way to his bed. He layed her down and got in top of her in a heartbeat. Nathalie ran a hand up his chest. "You don't have to hold back, anymore. We're all alone" she smirked. "You know I won't, my dear" he responded, "I want you so bad"

"I want you too" 

They both began to undress. Nathalie took off his jacket and shirt and then blushed at the sight before her. She had never seen Gabriels bare chest. She could definitely get used to this. 

Gabriel noticed her face glowing with blush. "There's a lot you still need to learn, my peahen. Let this be the first of many where we discover a little more about each other" he whispered into her ear. Her body shivered beneath him. He liked that he had an effect on her list this. He could get used to the way he makes her feel. 

Nathalie switched places with him, now on top. She slid down her dress and watched as Gabriel's face turned bright red at the sight before him. "That is so hot" he said as he took in her body. He took in in every dip and curve her body had. She was absolutely gorgeous. He had always wondered what her body looked like under her clothing. Now, he was allowed to fully look at her. He could do whatever he wanted to do to her. And right now, his mind was flooded with sexual desires. 

Nathalie could tell Gabriel was lost in his own thoughts. That gave her a shot. She smirked at him and leaned down to kiss him. That broke him from his thoughts and he wrapped his arms around her. She moaned through the kiss. Gabriel broke the kiss and leaned in to kiss her neck, while a hand sneaked down to squeeze her ass. When he heard her moan, he nearly lost it. Her moans did a number on his ego. He enjoyed watching her facial expressions change as he touched her. It was arousing to no end, in his mind. 

Nathalie could feel his member bumping against her through his clothing. And by the look on Gabriel's face, it was rather uncomfortable. He was incredibly hard. She could tell he needed relief. He she looked in his eyes and saw lust and desire. She laughed slightly and kissed him softly on the lips. She saw his eyes lower to his hardened member, signalling that it was right there, and that he was in desperate need of relief. She chuckled and went lower on his body, taking off the remainder of his clothing. When she took off his underwear, he spring out immediately. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt the air rush over his hardened erection. Nathalie's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected him to be so big. Flush crept up her cheeks as she tried to think of how that would feel inside of her. She snapped from her reverie and wrapped a delicate hand around him. She stroked the base, causing Gabriel to groan in pleasure and lean his head back against the pillows. He gripped the bedsheets when he felt her tounge come into play. She gave small licks, teasing him. 

Licks soon turned into sucks. Her tounge swirled around him, bringing him immense pleasure. It felt incredible. It had been so long since he had had anyone do this to him. He forgot how good this had been. Now, he had Nathalie. Now, he could share these amazing moments with her. 

He took her face in his hands and gently started to fuck her throat. The gargles and moans he felt sent vibrations down his cock, only arousing him further. 

"Mmh, I never realized how big you were" she told him, "You feel so good. So hard"

"It's hard and it's ready for you, my peahen" 

"Oh, is it?" She remarked. She continued to tease him, sucking and licking until he can't take it anymore. He hated the tease. She knows it. She wants to make him mad with pleasure. She wants him to beg for release. For now, Nathalie can have her fun.

"Nathalie, if you keep sucking on me like that, I'm going to come in your mouth and not in your pussy" he groaned.

"But I want to keep sucking" she replied innocently.

He grabbed her chin in his hands and brought her face close to his. "Listen to me, mon cœur. I consider myself the dominant type. I like to be in control. And tonight, you will obey me. You're under my control. I would absolutely love to pleasure you, my peahen, but right now-" he pinned her beneath him. "You're going to obey me on first call"

Nathalie moaned beneath him. His words only caused the liquid pooling between her thighs to grow wetter. Getting dominates must be one of her kinks.

One of Gabriel's hands began rubbing her. The pressure he used only intensified the heat between her legs. He was amazed by how wet she was. He must have the magic touch. 

He could feel Nathalie's body trembling beneath him, her back arching from the pleasure.

Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her soaking core, causing her to yelp. He started at a quick pace. Nathalie moaned at the quickened pace. She gripped she sheets as pleasure shot through her body. 

"Gabriel... I'm close"

"You wanna come, Nathalie?" He cooed.

"Yes!" She pleaded.

"No, no" he tutted, "not yet, sweetheart"

"Please let me come! I'm right there!" She begged.

Right before she could release, however, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He loved the taste of her. "You taste addictive"

Her body shivered. "I hope you learned your lesson, Nathalie" 

"I did. I'm so sorry" he caressed her cheek with his clean hand. "I'm glad you learned your lesson. Now, I'm going to fuck that tight cunt of yours so hard that all of Paris hears you scream. I want this whole damn city to know that you're mine. I want them all to know who's fucking you so good" 

He pushed himself into her. Both of them moaned at the sensation. This was all new to Nathalie. She had yearned for so long to have sex with this man, and now she finally has it. She wouldn't have this play out any other way. 

His hands gripped her hips and he began thrusting slowly. Nathalie hummed in delight when she felt him move. "F..Fuck me harder" she moaned in ecstasy.

"You have no idea how badly that turned me on"

He obliged and picked up his pace. She could feel her orgasm pooling deep within her. The pleasure was almost too much to take. "I'm close" she cried.

He pulled out completely and drove back into her. It nearly hurt her. It was a pleasurable kind of pain. 

He kept pushing into her, harder and faster. She was crying out with every thrust of his hips. "Gabriel! It hurts..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No... It hurts a little, but please don't stop!" She whispers in his ear. "I want you to destroy me"

Gabriel grabbed her jaw once again and looked into her eyes as he fucked her senseless. "Tell me, Nathalie, How much do you like this?"

"I-I love it. It feels so good..."

Who's fucking you this good?"

"Y-You..." She panted.

"Who makes you scream? Who makes you feel this good?"

"You..." She whispered.

"I can't hear you" he cooed. He rammed into her harder as a result.

"You! And you only! No one else can do it like you can!" She screamed. "Don't stop, please! I'm really close"

He thrusted into her as hard as he could. Nathalie had tears falling from her eyes as he mercilessly fucked her into the bed. It felt incredible. Her screams echoed throughout the bedroom. 

They came together. Gabriel felt her walls clench around him. Nathalie felt his wamrth fill her. She hummed at the delightful sensation, allowing her to settle back into the sheets. She felt her muscles relax. 

As she caught her breath, she spoke. "That was absolutely incredible"

"It really was"

Nathalie tried to move, but to no avail. Her body refused to move. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I'm alright, just a little sore"

He smiled warmly at her. "Come here" he opened his arms to her. She gladly excepted his warm embrace and cuddled in his arms, soothing the pain away as sleep overtook them. 

"I love you, Nathalie"

"I love you too"

"We need to do this more often"

"We will, Gabriel.

We will"


End file.
